herofandomcom-20200223-history
Leni Loud
Leni Loud is one of the ten main protagonists from The Loud House, an animated series. She is a 16-year-old girl who is a slow-witted and very moronic girl who lacks intelligence but makes up for it with heart. Her most annoying habit is saying "like." She uses a vacuum cleaner, and is terrified of spiders. She is skilled at lockpicking and also woodcarving as well. In addition, she is an excellent party- planner, due to the fact that she earnestly listens to people, thinks about them, and knows what they like (Though she can have a tendency to ruin the surprise of parties by prematurely blabbing them to the ones they're being thrown for). Personality Leni tends to have a very compassionate, kind-hearted nature towards others. In one episode, when she and her siblings are in the grocery store, she at one point tries to help the lobsters in the store's tanks escape before they can be bought and killed for food, by tying balloons to their tails so they'll fly away. In another episode, when most of her siblings are sick with a contagious flu, Leni seems to be the only one who really wants to help and take care of those who are sick (The others are more concerned with not getting themselves infected). While she can occasionally fight with her siblings, she rarely if ever instigates it, and at times when she sees two or more of her siblings in a dispute, she attempts to help them resolve it peacefully (i.e. in 'It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House,' when the siblings were fighting over ownership of a quarter they found, Leni at one point tries to convince them to split it amongst each other), though she is rarely successful at this. Also, as observed earlier, she is an excellent party planner, as her empathetic nature causes her to really listen to people and figure out what they like. Her main interest is fashion, and all things related to it. She aspires to one day become a fashion designer. She is particularly close to her older sister Lori; While they sometimes fight (Almost always over a clothing- related issue, on the whole they seem to consider each other best friends. She is voiced by Liliana Mumy, and is named after the character Lennie Small (A similarly slow- witted but kind- hearted character) from the John Steinbeck novel 'Of Mice and Men.' Gallery Leni.jpg leniloudwink.jpg File:2017-05-15 20.24.12.png|Leni protects Frank and Lincoln from Exterminator File:S1E12A Exterminator out!.png S2E12A Final gasp.png S1E06A Lincoln is embarrassed.png S1E09A Flashback to Leni's sleepover.png The 11 of Hearts.png|The 11 of Hearts Lincoln loud and his sisters.jpeg Vector leni confused by toaackar-dbquk4x.png S1E12B Leni doing her chore.png External Links *The Loud House Wiki: Leni Loud Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Dimwits Category:Scapegoat Category:Pure Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Incompetent Category:Supporters Category:Neutral Good Category:Selfless Category:Remorseful Category:Arrogant Category:Femme Fatale Category:Loyal Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Honest Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:In Love Category:Vehicular Category:Cowards Category:Damsel in distress Category:Optimists Category:Role Models Category:Non-Action Category:Pacifists